iCan't Pretend I Don't Love You
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Carly and Freddie are dating... poor Sam. SEDDIE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly obviously. If I did, Creddie would NOT exist and Sam and Freddie would be madly in love.**

"I love you." Says the perfect Carly Shay as she twirls a strand of her always clean black hair with her fingers. That's not the part that kills Sam. It's the part that she knows is coming next that makes her want to cry and scream.

"Love you too." Says the tech dork through gritted teeth while flashing her a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Exactly nine days ago was when this mess began. Carly had once again decided she was in love with Freddie and wanted a relationship.

Sam sits on the purple bean bag and looks up to find Carly giving Freddie a small peck on his cheek. She pretends that the knot in her stomach is normal and looks down as a single tear drips unnoticed down her face. Carly giggles a girly giggle at something Freddie says and Sam decides she needs to get out of this room for awhile. Muttering an excuse including the words 'downstairs' and 'fridge', she makes her escape. Leaving Freddie with a sad face and a Carly completely clueless.

Sam walks down the stairs pretending that she isn't in love with a certain nerd and her best friend isn't dating said nerd. She swears it's not her fault she's in this messed up love triangle (half of the people part of it don't even know it exists). It's Freddie's. He's the one that brought her bacon many mornings and always paid for her food and smoothies.

But deep down she knows it's not true. It is her fault for tricking herself into thinking that all the secret smiles and glances meant something. Didn't they?

She walks into the kitchen to find none other that the eldest Shay child making his famous (thanks to Ricky Flame) spaghetti tacos. He's one of the people that Sam thought understood. She thought he believed in her non existent relationship with Freddie. All that changed when Carly announced her and Fredward were dating and Spencer congratulated them.

Spencer took a look at Sam and smiled a sad, knowing smile. Maybe he did understand. He opened his arms and pulled a shocked Sam into his embrace mumbling comforts like "I know" and "Just give him time." He brings her to the couch, hands her a peppy cola, and sits her down before plopping down next to her.

"How did you know?" Sam asks quietly in a not Sam-ish voice. She hates it. She hates herself for acing like Melanie and not Sam. She hates herself for being vulnerable and heart broken. She hates herself for loving a nerd.

"Know what?" Spencer asks.

"Why I was sad." She replies, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straighter. Pretending like everything was okay.

"Sam, I've known that you and Freddie liked each other for a while."

Sam snorts. She wants to pretend what he said is true, but she can't. Guys like Freddie don't like girls like Sam. They like girls like Carly, Melanie, Tasha, and even Valerie, but not girls like Sam.

"Sam!" Spencer whines "It wasn't a joke. He likes you, I can tell and so can Bottle Bot."

She smiles a before-my-best-friend-started-dating-the-dork-I-love smile and glances towards the robot sculpture. "Whatever. I should get back up there. We're rehearsing iCarly." Sam says and gets up. She walks up the stairs and regrets leaving Spencer's comforting. Half of her wants to go up to stop whatever they are in the middle of and the other half wants to cry and yell while Spencer tells her Freddie loves her. She knows it's not true though. Things like that only happen in fairy tales. Sam's life is the farthest thing from a fairy tale.

She opens the door to the hallway outside the studio and stops. 'Be happy. If you love him then you would want him to be happy. That's what all the movies say. Right?' She tells herself. 'Sam. Stop being selfish! They're both happy and you want to ruin that? Stop being such a nub.'

The door swings open unexpectedly and Carly storms out. While she stomps by, she glances at Sam and starts crying.

"Did I do something?" Sam calls after her as she leaves to downstairs. Confused, Sam walks into the studio to find a stressed looking Freddie on a bean bag. "Hey Freddork! What did you do to Carly?"

Freddie snorts. "I didn't do anything! We just decided that it is in both of our best interests to end this."

Sam can't believe her ears. She wants to smile, but she knows she shouldn't. "What! Why?" She exclaims trying to mask the joy in her voice. 'Stop! This is what led you to be so heart broken in the first place. You're being stupid and getting worked up over nothing.' She tells herself.

"Why do you care so much?" He asks and looks up to her.

"She's my best friend and you hurt her!" Sam thinks up an excuse quickly.

"I didn't hurt her! She asked me a few questions, I answered truthfully, and she said we should break up." Freddie exclaims as if he's tired of talking about this.

"What did she ask you?" Sam asks as she plops down on the bean bag next to Freddie.

"None of your business, Demon. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"What happened to no secrets? And you guys are my friends, that's why I care!" She shouted.

Freddie smiled and stared at Sam. "You called me your friend. Aww!"

Sam just stared at Freddie in shock. "I didn't mean it. I'm just so stressed out that I didn't even realize what I said. Dork." She tried to cover it up.

"Why would you be stressed out? I'm supposed to be stressed!"

"Umm… the break up! That's a lot to think about." Sam came up with a lame excuse and hoped Freddie would buy it.

"No it's not. You're not even involved in it!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yes I am! You just don't know it." Sam shouted and groaned. She was replying to fast and saying things she did not want to. "Just drop it Nerd."

"No! Tell me how you are involved in the breakup." Freddie pressed.

Sam debated if she should tell him the truth or not. 'Just tell him. Things can't get much worse! You're Sam! You can beat him hard if he laughs. Be brave.' She sighed.

"I am involved, because I'm in love with you. I swear to god, if you laugh I will break your leg. Just forget I ever said that, it will be much easier that way." Sam sighed and looked down at her feet listening to the silence of the room.

"Why would it be easier that way?" Freddie asked in a small voice.

"Because I know that you don't feel the same way." She said as she looked up to his questioning face. "I mean, you can't. I'm not girly or pretty or anything like that. So just forget this conversation it would be-" Sam said, but was cut off.

"Sam. Stop! I do love you." He said. Apparently that's all that was needed to say, because after that, in a matter of seconds their lips were connected.

After a few minutes they separated. "And you are pretty. Actually no, you're beautiful." He said and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself… nerd." Sam said and smiled.

"Really, you had to add 'nerd'?" Freddie said pretending to be mad, but failing due to his smile.

"You love it." Sam said and gave him another kiss.

**Should I continue and make it long? Show what happens when Carly finds out and all that chizz? **

**How was it?**


End file.
